villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victoria Gull
Victoria Gull is one of the three villains of House & Home, one of the three segments of the British horror film Little Deaths. She is played by British actress Siubhan Harrison. It 'a beautiful and rich woman, married to Richard and seemingly good values. In fact, under this appearance respectable, Victoria is a sadistic and perverted woman, lover of fetishism and extreme sex practices. With the help of her husband, totally submissive to her and ready to submit to any whim, Victoria likes to lure girls living on the streets, promising to pass them one night at his home, offering a good dinner, a bathroom, a bed and the money, and then subject them to numerous torture, humiliation and sexual abuse (to be more precise, order the husband to go around the city, choose the most beautiful girls and let them pretend the proposal humanitarian). Victoria dominated the game, fun to drive the husband and ordered to rape and humiliate the unfortunate girls, then joins the diabolical game too. Consider the girls on the street and less abject beings, torture and nothing more than a pastime that feels entitled to exercise over them, as rich woman, honest worker and devoted to God. Unlike Richard, who is essentially a man of weak character, Victoria is a woman very strong and independent, and never misses a chance to humiliate her husband, refusing sex, biting his hands when he tries to caress her face and hair and verbally degrading. Moreover, if the husband sometimes gets picked up by doubts about their actions, Victoria has never, not even for an instant, doubt or scruple in doing this kind of atrocities. In the film Victoria ordered Richard to lure another girl for her "hobby", and the choice falls on Sorrow, a young girl who begs on the streets with her boyfriend. Richard is thus able to draw her into their home, where Victoria pretends warmth and affability, and shows secretly happy to give way to a new following of "entertainment". So, after preparing a dinner of lamb and wine junkie, she and Richard are beginning to ask questions to Sorrow, gradually more and more intimate, vulgar and offensive. When the wine is effect and the girl fainted, both the strip and immobilizing on a bed. When he comes to, Victoria ordered Richard to rape the girl, and looks on while smoking a cigarette. When he tries to talk Sorrow, Victoria ordered Richard to bear them off the gag and, amused by the threat of Sorrow turned to Richard, order the husband to orinarle him. After that, Victoria ordered the husband to go to take a shower, and begins to abuse of Sorrow, sitting astride her, humiliating her verbally and noting how she is a strong woman and how her husband depends completely on her. Then he begins to caress and kiss her breasts and neck, telling her "you'd take a bite." When Sorrow begins to laugh at that phrase, Victoria is furious, grabs her by the neck and tries to pull a punch, but Sorrow, is revealed at last for what it is: a vampire, and kills Victoria biting the throat and tearing bites a nipple, under the horrified eyes of Richard. At the end of the film, after Richard was captured and imprisoned by Sorrow and her boyfriend, the body of Victoria will be eagerly devoured by the two vampires and their companions. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated